Song of Atlantis 4
by Saiyura
Summary: More of the songs stories. These are all based off of the songs from the Voltaire. "It was hilarious to watch John make a fool of himself and then at certain parts of the song lean on someone’s shoulder and say the words. " a small amount from number four


Song one

Lorne looked out at the city from one of the many views. It was getting closer to dark and it was a slight bothersome lighting for him to draw. He took a few breaths before he yawned and turned around and began to walk to his room. He felt a small vibe sent threw his chest before he realized he started humming a random song he had heard on one of the planets before.

He smiled and thought it fit this peace and almost boring week. Again he yawned and turned a corner towards his quarters. It was then that he heard Teyla –for she had sung many songs to some of the people here who requested it- and smiled.

Instead of going to bed he wanted to get in some good and foreign music in. It would be good recreational time off until the next battle with the wraith or off world mission.

Entering the room he saw Teyla and some other people and quickly sat down and began to listen to the whole music and some others who did this more often than him hum along.

This was nice, he thought, on a quiet and boring day.

Song two

Evan looked smiled as he was forced to play with the local village children as he and his team were assisting John's team on an off world mission that the Ancients left in the database as good people. He felt a little tired from stooping down and playing some game they called 'flin'. He smiled as one of the little girls tackled him and then ran to tackle another of the members who lost that round.

It was not what he expected to be doing on this mission, though when he heard someone laugh he glanced behind him to see his commanding officer laughing at him before he started blushing.

"Sorry sir, they insisted that I join them in their game." John nodded before Mckay started going off that Major lorne didn't had to join in EVERY game the kids dragged his military butt in.

Lorne shook his head before he turned to the children as they laughed and all gave him a smile. Lorne frowned before all of the kids began to jump on his calling out 'Flin' and dog piling.

Lorne gave a gasp and a somewhat yelp in surprise before everyone laughed at the sight.

Song three

Mckay glanced at the computer as it began to play some random and unidentifiable music before he glanced around the room and he had to glare again at the computer again. "Who put this shit on?!" he noticed that it kept talking about God and he felt slightly appalled when it said something about 'him' and 'not something' something. He had to consider that this had to be some horrible joke.

When it said 'science was wrong' he blurted out loud "It isn't!" then the song called him and idiot and he felt appalled even more as he walked over to the computer and felt like turning it off before he noticed that the computer was playing something off and ancient computer.

"You have to be kidding me!" He looked at the small computer that was in all way ancient and frowned. "This is made by the ancients." Then when the song started to say killing everything, he had to think it was a joke.

Song four

Lorne laughed as John came bounding at him while lip singing a song that was on a CD that was given to him by Jack for his birthday. It was hilarious to watch John make a fool of himself and then at certain parts of the song lean on someone's shoulder and say the words.

Then when John leaned on Lorne's shoulder and said some random stuff about more brains and then eating them. He laughed again before John started acting like he was singing into a microphone and then twirling before going over to Mckay and started again saying some more things about 'sucking' brains from peoples head.

Lorne laughed more before he watched Ronon nodding his head to the music before he started joining in with John pulled Mckay into the center of the group by pushing him into an empty area while both him and John stalked over to him while lip singing the soft speaking part and then Ronon started dancing around Mckay as John pretended to play a trumpet.

It was the most hilarious think Lorne thought he ever knew.

Then John turned to Teyla and pointed his finger over to her then back to Mckay and wrapped his arm around his should as he dragged Mckay over to him. Ronon next to them saying 'bring me her brains' before Laughing.

Song five

Woolsey looked down as he heard some marines singing a song that he had no idea what it was. It was not the first time he had heard the song being song around the city. Almost a week after Christmas people had started sing some of the weirdest songs and at the moment the 'man upstairs' was beginning to annoy him due to the fact that they all looked up at him before laughing and continuing to sing.

Whatever the song was he wanted to get to the bottom of it. So with a quick look at the paper work the IOA wanted him to do he decided it could wait tell he finished this confusing situation.

Walking into the control room did he get a full blown chorus from the whole room as he left the room did everyone go into the side to look down at him before more people began to sing the song. All the while he noticed that they were all singing it TOWARDS him and it was a little bit disturbing.

When he came near John and his team did he hear them laughing as they turned to look at him and shouted "Hey, happy birthday."


End file.
